Come Home Soon
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Set after Jessie's Girl. Ellie gets a call one day that she's been waiting for for three years. Her father is coming home. Also Sean's come home from basic training with a whole new outlook on his life. Full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Come Home Soon**

**By: **Lexxie Sparrow

**Summery:** Ellie who is slowly recovering from her break up with Jesse goes to pick up her dad whos finally coming home after being gone for six years. While there she runs into an old flame. Sean's returned from boot camp with a whole new outlook on his life and decides its time to make a few changes in his life. He also comes back to find that everything wasn't like he left it and no longer feels as if its where he belongs. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D:TNG. If I did this would be on tv, not in print on my laptop.

**A/N:** This was written by request of lostladyknight. Thank you so much for giving me my first request and I hope I do it justice.

She came out of her room that morning to find both of her roommates already awake and eating breakfast in the kitchen. It was another usual day. Get up, chat with Marco and Paige before heading off to her classes and then to the Core to spend another day dealing with her boss/ex-boyfriend.

"Morning El," Marco said from his usual spot on the counter next to their table.

"Morning." she muttered grabbing her mug from the cabinet and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"How are you doing?" Paige asked sounding slightly worried. It had been about three weeks since Ellie had caught her boss and at the time boyfriend having sex with her old mentor. Both Paige and Marco had noticed her acting differently since then but niether of them wanted to approch her about it.

"I'm fine guys. Just because I have to watch Jesse flirt with every girl at the Core doesn't mean everything's not okay." Ellie said pasting a smile on her face.

Everything was not okay. Ever since her break-up with Jesse she had been given a lot of time to think about a lot of things especeilly her relationship with members of the opposite sex.

Her father had left her, albit unwillingly, when she was fourteen to deal with her mother's drinking problem. Marco had turned out to be gay which ended their 'relationship'. Sean had taken off when the going got tough and Craig had enjoyed the company of Manny Santos and his bag of cocaine more than her.

Even Jesse had turned out to be just like the rest of them. For her to say she was fine would be lying.

Before either of them could respond they heard the phone ring. Marco being the closest answered the phone. After he answered it he handed their cordless phone to Ellie.

"Hello?" she said holding the phone in one hand as she brought her cup of coffee up to her mouth with the other one.

"What?!" she asked gasping as her mug slipped from her hand shattering into pieces on the floor. "Of course! Yea I'll be there! Thank you so much!" she said excitedly before hanging up.

Marco quickly bent down to pick up the pieces of glass. "What was that about?" he asked her throwing the pieces of the broken mug into the trash can.

"My dad's coming home! He's going to be here in a couple hours. I got to get to the airport." she said running back to her room to get dressed.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I noticed that I made the mistake of saying Ellie's dad had been gone for six years. I went back and found out that it has only been three years since he left. Anyways I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 2**

He stepped off of the bus late that afternoon into the blazing sun and closed his eyes. He breathed in deep through his nose. It felt good to finally be home after the past few months. Basic training had been rough on him and his relationship with his girlfriend.

When he had left back in January she had still been against it and hadn't even said goodbye to him at the airport. The look on her face that day reminded him of the look she had given him a little over two years ago when he had stayed behind in Wasaga Beach leaving everything he cared about in Toronto behind.

They had traded e-mails a few times and she had sent him a couple packages while he had been there but eventually those had stopped coming. The last e-mail he had received from her had been about some protest she had done about Purple Dragon and Manny's slowly growing feelings for his best friend.

He opened his eyes and looked around to see some of his bunkmates being welcomed home by their families and their girlfriends and sighed. He hadn't spoken to his parents since he had come back to Toronto the first time, they didn't even know he had enlisted in the army. Tracker hadn't even tried to contact him since he took off for Alberta three years ago.

He had tried calling is girlfriend's cell phone before he had left the base but ended up getting her voice mail. After words he tried calling his best friend who told him that he'd try to make it to the bus station that afternoon to pick him up.

"Hey Sean!" He heard someone yell from behind him. He turned around to find one of his superior offices.

"General Nash." he said automatically going into the military stance that had been drilled into his head over the past few months.

Mr. Nash chuckled slightly. "As ease soldier." he said jokingly. "We're not on base anymore, we're both home now." Sean chuckled as well. "So where's this girlfriend of yours? She isn't here yet?"

Sean shook his head. "She's not coming. I tried calling her before we left but she never answered."

Mr. Nash furrowed his brow remembering the conversations he had with the younger man over the past few months. "Do you have anyone coming to get you? If not my daughter's supposed to be here, I can see if she could give you a ride."

"Thanks sir but my friend and his girlfriend are supposed to be here. They're just running late." Sean said praying Jay hadn't forgotten he was supposed to here.

Mr. Nash placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure, son?"

Sean smiled slightly. "I'm sure. Go find your daughter." he said. Mr. Nash gave him one last glance before going off to find the daughter he hadn't seen in three years.

After the older man walked away Sean was on his own again. He took another look around the crowded bus station and sighed

Ellie arrived at the bus station a little later than she had wanted due to a traffic back up. She parked her car and got out looking around for the man she hadn't seen since he left three and half years before.

She looked around before she spotted him coming towards her. "Dad!" she called waving to him.

Mr. Nash smiled before going up to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "There's my girl. I've missed you." he said softly.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got stuck it traffic." she said leading him over to the car so he could put his bags in the trunk.

"That's alright. It gave me time to talk to one of the new recruits. He doesn't have too much going for him right now." he told her. "His ride hasn't shown up and I was wondering if you would stick around and give him a ride if they don't."

Ellie looked up at him and nodded. "Sure but I'd kinda like to meet him first."

Mr. Nash smiled at her before waving to one of the men standing off on the side alone. "Sean! Come here!"

Ellie's eyes widened when the man turned around. Sure she knew that he had come back and she had seen him around but she hadn't talked since he had left her alone in the apartment they shared with no way to pay rent. Besides he didn't come back for her, he had come back for the girl his heart had always held his heart no matter what.

She noticed his eyes widen slightly before he walked over to them and her father put a hand on his shoulder. "Sean this is my daughter I was telling you about. Ellie this is Sean." he said introducing them.

"We've met sir." Sean said shyly scratching the back of his neck.

Mr. Nash raised his eyebrow at Ellie. "Remember that guy I wrote you about? That guy I was living with?" Ellie asked him and he nodded. "This is him. So Sean how's Emma doing?" she asked him trying not to show how much that hurt her to ask.

Mr. Nash's eyes widened and he looked at the two of them surprised. Sean sighed. "Last I heard she was doing alright. I haven't heard from her in a while though." he said feeling strange talking to her about his current girlfriend.

He still felt horrible about not apologizing to her when he came back but he could never find the words. Instead he avoided it completely and hoped she had forgotten. "How's Jesse?" he asked as he was Jay's orange civic pull up behind them.

Ellie swallowed hard before responding. "We broke up."

Before Sean could respond Jay and Manny got out of the car and walked up to them. "Hey man. Sorry we're late, counseling ran longer than we thought it would." Jay said.

"Counseling?" Sean asked wondering what had gone on that he hadn't been informed of.

"Marriage counseling even though we aren't getting married until after college." Manny told him holding onto Jay's hand.

"Marriage? What?" Sean asked surprised that Jay would ever settle down.

"As much fun as this is we got to get going? Are you ready Dad?" Ellie asked him ready to get away from her ex-boyfriend and his friends.

"Yea sure." he said. "Sean you should come to dinner one night. I'd like to meet this girlfriend of yours." Sean nodded slightly before the two of them got in the car and drove off.

Sean turned back to his friends. "Married? You're getting married? To each other?" he questioned as they got into Jay's civic.

"So you know Sean?" Mr. Nash asked on the way back to Ellie's house that she shared with Paige and Marco.

Ellie's hands clenched around the steering wheel. "We dated for a year while I went to Degrassi."

Mr. Nash turned to look at his daughter. "What happened?"

She sighed not wanting to rehash old memories and feelings she had tried to put behind her. "He left town, moved back to his parents, came back at the beginning of the school year and started dating his ex again. That's it."

"Sounds like more than that. Do I need to go hunt him down?" he asked her wondering what had happened between his child and the boy he had gotten to know like his own son.

Ellie chuckled slightly and shook her head. "No, Dad, it was a long time ago. I'm over it." she said pulling into the drive way. "Here we are!" she said before quickly turning off the car and getting out.

Mr. Nash furrowed his brow before stepping out of the car.

**TBC...**


End file.
